Talk:Kagamine Rin
Thats personnel opinion, based on bias and ignorance at times, which is fine but you cannot remain like that forever. A lot of the time people do that because they take things at face value. I did it when I was a teen myself with Beyblade. After 2 years in the fandom I begun to ask myself "if we're Beyblade fans... Why doesn't our fanfiction/fanart ever feature them playing Beyblade, it only focuses on the characters?" and its the same here. The trouble is, this has the impact of people turning their backs on other Vocaloids or never knowing the reality of how good or bad Vocaloids are. It should not stop people disliking Len because the Kagamines aren't great, but it should not mean that they push aside Fukase, Yuu, etc because they feel their inferior to Len. This is the risk you play, when some of the other Vocaloids are worst or better then Len, you basically shun any potential of knowing the other Vocaloids. In short the main reason people like Len is due to his popularity they are constantly in your face and have tons of songs made for them, ergo their popular. This means a lot of the time the risk is people becoming like sheep and simply following the most popular Vocaloids while shunning the other Vocaloids. For the most part, a lot of the newer Vocaloids are getting far less attention and being out competed by the older Vocalids with established fandoms, so to say "Len is the best Vocaloid" can be hurtful. It shuns any chance of the person loving the newer additions to Vocaloid. Think about it this way, since Vocaloid3 people have been saying that all Vocaloids are special snowflakes and none sound alike. Yet those like myself said "if people can mimic others in real life, Vocaloid reflects reality so therefore it is true. The human voice is only based on a particular model that is shared by all human beings". In vocaloid4, we finally got this confirmed as a serious problem. So now we have to sell the idea of sound-alike vocaloids to fans. People are still trying to say they don't sound alike at a time, but we've got proof they are wrong. Still the next question is how do we as fans sell to other fans these vocals if the sound alike stuff is now confirmed true? Instead of denying they sound like pat Vocaloids, focus would be better if everyone tried to spin the problem they do. And thats just 1 problem. Now if another Vocaloid is produced that would "better" in everyway then Len and sounded *just* like Len, the Len fans would have a heck of a time trying to love that new Vocaloid because in their mind "Len is the best". There would simply be no competition, which I sad for the newer Vocaloid, even though it is better in every way. We have this same situation when Meiko V3's "Straight" vocal and Mirai as it is. The Vocaloids don't have to be the same sound in every way, but its harder to sell Mirai as a viable alternative to Meiko right now because they are a similar vocal type and sound similar enough. Love shows expression, but it can also result in a close heart. It doesn't matter who loves what in the end, but its a problem even if you take away a persons ignorance and bias on all other Vocaloids.